Red Red Kroovy
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Amidst the chaos of battle, partners square off and squabble over issues involving romance, bullying, and a certain Mary-Sue.


_**Well, I honestly don't know where to begin with this one. Other than the fact that it's a different spin on the penultimate chapter of 'Conversations' that was proposed by my associate/pal/idea man Knight. Anyone who's read said chapter knows how the scene with Ruby and Weiss played out and upon reading it back I felt it was in poor taste, not just for White Rose fans but for fans of Ruby and Weiss in general. So I decided to take some time and type this up, both as an apology to White Rose fanatics and to give myself a break from writing Bálor for a bit.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, I own no piece of it, heck if I ever got out to an RTX event my one wish is to not totally embarrass myself in front of Barbara Dunkelman when I meet her.**_

Ruby Rose would find herself standing herself standing face to face with her partner and good friend Weiss Schnee in the grassy courtyard outside of Beacon Academy's amphitheater which was abuzz with the sounds of a chaotic battle between her older sister Yang Xiao Long, her partner Blake Belladonna, and a hooded assassin whose only means of communication was the word 'Kill'.

"Weiss, I don't understand why you have to take things this far-" The crimsonette would stop speaking as her right knee buckled somewhat from the force of her Semblance-assisted tackle to the heiress, she had never used it to physically attack someone until now. Not even the food fight at the beginning of the semester required such force, her speed had picked up most of the debris and the ensuing sonic boom had sent Team JNPR into the far wall of the dining hall before being pelted with soda cans and leftover food. "W\hat do you gain by jumping Bálor constantly, he's just trying to get through life here the same we are." She would unfold her Crescent Rose and kept a defensive stance, she really didn't want to fight Weiss after everything they've been through as a team and as partners.

"Oh please, are you really trying to defend that piece of garbage after EVERYTHING HE'S DONE?!" Weiss, although still somewhat bruised and beaten down from the sudden tackle by her dear friend and partner was irate at the reaper's continue defense of the ever annoying wolf Faunus. "There's no way you can possibly be this much of a dolt! No, not even you are this dimwitted Ruby!" She would unsheathe her Myrtenaster seeing as her partner had already unfolded and readied her own weapon for battle, it was pretty clear that the crimsonette sided with the arrogant amber-eyed young man and wouldn't relent on her viewpoint. " _Damn it!"_

The heiress would ready a speed glyph, feeling the yellow tinged clock fill her with strength before rushing forward to strike the reaper, only to be met with a flurry of roses and a sense of frustration before looking around and switching the Dust Chambers in her rapier to a deep blue crystal color and slamming the pointed end into the ground to cause the immediate area ahead and behind her to be covered in ice spires before using her glyphs to maneuver through the area gracefully like a figure skater moving across the ice rink. "You can't play coward forever Rose!" Weiss would scan the area quickly, finding the red-hooded Huntress standing atop a frozen tree with a distraught frown upon her face. "Get down here and fight!"

Ruby would shake her head fiercely, even as the tears streamed down her silver eyes as watched her pale-haired friend as she started firing Dust rounds in her direction as the reaper slung down the branches of the tree as she retreated to a safer position. "I won't fight you Weiss!" The crimsonette would use her Semblance to keep on the move and avoid slipping on the ice, she would spy the heiress running side by side with her as the two of them proceeded to move in sync with the red hood in retreat as the elegant Huntress pursued her fervently "Why can't we all just get along with one another, I know if you two just sat down and talked things out then we can all move forward together!" Weiss would sigh and roll her eyes at the notion of having to hold some sort of deranged (not to mention stupid) peace negotiations with the Hunter who was upsetting the current balance of their team. "Absolutely not! I'd never make any sort of with that swine, he's got you and Yang tearing at one another's throat and for what?! A shot at being his braindead arm candy?!" She would skate forward and try to knock away Crescent Rose as Ruby leaned back and slid in between the heiress's legs before looking back at her partner, stunned at her words, it wasn't so much that Weiss was being cold-hearted or cruel but that she actually had something of a point. Before the wolf had made his way into Beacon Ruby and Yang had been very close to one another, biologically they were sisters yes, but many a time the blonde had stepped up to be a de-facto mother figure on a count of Summer being gone while the brawler's own mother was at best missing.

 _"_ _Maybe she's right, what if I'm just not seeing things straight anymore?"_ The doubt in the crimsonette's eyes was all Weiss needed to see before skating forward and slapping Crescent Rose away from her partner, but as quickly as her window of opportunity had opened Ruby would leap back and in a flurry of rose petals would be skating as fast as she could to retrieve her weapon. " _Am I just a trophy to him?"_ The reaper was so lost in her own queries that she had no idea that Weiss had begun moving again until she was suddenly face-to-face with the business end of her sweetheart. "Why? Why are you doing this Weiss, why are you attacking one of the few people I care about?!" Her silver eyes would light up furiously as her partner and friend just stared back at her coldly.

Isn't it obvious you dolt!" The pale-haired Huntress would shake her head in shame even as her cheeks rouged somewhat. "It's because I care about you too Ruby, a lot more than that clown ever possibly could." She would toss Crescent Rose aside as her blush intensified under the weight of the crimsonette's dumbstruck stare, it took every fiber of her self-control not to fling herself at the younger woman. "For the last two years, I made myself into a better partner and friend all in the hopes of earning your attention. I had to put aside my pride, my former values, and everything that made me a Schnee in order to better myself in your eyes, heck in all of Team RWBY's eyes!" The heiress would pause a moment to try and compose herself, finally giving her stunned partner a chance to absorb it all and respond in kind.

"Weiss, I think I understand what you're trying to tell me but..I need you to understand just what Bálor means to me." Ruby could feel her own cheeks flush but would immediately regret the action upon seeing anger flash across her partner's face. "A-All my life, all I ever wanted was to be a hero like the ones in the stories my sister read to me as a kid. Being a Huntress was my dream and I put everything I had into getting better in all aspects of that, but then I met Bálor and-"

"And everything _changed_ is that what you're going to say Ruby!?" Weiss would snap as she started skating forward upon seeing Ruby making a move toward Crescent Rose, she had seen the crimsonette fight long enough that she knew that letting the reaper have her scythe back was a very bad idea. "He's just one guy!" The heiress would start blasting Dust rounds from her Myrtenaster as she attempted to keep the younger Huntress unarmed and off of her game. "All he's ever done since coming here was spit in the face of every tradition we've ever had as Huntsman and Huntresses, not _Hunters_!" She would gasp as the reaper started gaining distance from the pursuing ice queen, it definitely wasn't due to the other girl's Semblance but Ruby was definitely getting closer to her beloved scythe/sniper rifle. " _My speed glyph must have worn off."_ Weiss would grit her teeth as the crimsonette let her momentum carry her to finally being able to retrieve her weapon at long last. "What the hell makes him so special that you'd really compromise everything you've worked for?!"

Ruby would finally grasp Crescent Rose in her hands as she stared Weiss down coolly, spinning her scythe quickly to break up the ice beneath her feet before giving a confident smile. "As I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, he makes me feel that same burning passion for being around him that I get when I think about being a Huntress." The crimsonette would flash back on the last time she had spoken those words; it had been following a short but energetic skirmish with a spiky-haired young man that wielded a very unusual key-shaped sword, he had been kind enough to give her some decent enough advice in order to finally wrangle the wolf for herself. "I want him to know just how deep my feelings for him go!" She would disappear quickly, thinking to make a break for the amphitheater where her friends were desperately fighting an unknown enemy while her silver-haired friend lay on the ground beaten and bloody. But once again Weiss would be right there to block her path thanks to her glyphs, but this time the reaper had had enough, planting the pole end into the ground beneath her feet the crimsonette would leap up and throw a stiff kick at the pale-haired Huntress who was savvy enough to block the impact with her wrist but it still sent her stumbling back somewhat as Ruby spun around her Crescent Rose's handle to dish out a dropkick this time as both girls hit the ground in exhaustion.

"Ugh, w-was that a dropkick?" The heiress would groan as she tried to force her tired body to rise again, her Semblance was an exhausting one: For all the variety in battle tactics it gave her, her myriad of glyphs each carried with them some degree of energy sappage with the haste glyph being the most taxing as it ampflied her body's speed much more than she was used to. "His stupid wrestling fetish has finally gotten to you hasn't it?"

"Sh-shut up, dropkicks were around long before pro-wrestling started overusing it." Ruby would groan in agony as she let Crescent Rose slip from her grasp, her own Semblance having left her wiped out as well, hearing the sounds of the battle from behind them it was clear Yang had finally lost her temper against the enemy and was going all out to silence the hooded girl once and for all. "He..still needs me, but I can't move." The crimsonette would whimper sadly as she looked up at the cloudy sky hanging over their heads.

"Oh relax, that moron will be fine..Yang would murder that girl before she ever let another hair on his head get harmed, she's completely head over heels for him ya know?" A slightly annoyed groan would be heard from her partner in reply, causing the heiress to smile in relief before staring up at the clouds with her own pale blue eyes. "But that's not going to stop you isn't it, you're still going to try and chase down a guy that clearly has done nothing to deserve your affections aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm gonna keep trying to win the day and get him to chase me." Ruby would giggle slightly as the clouds finally broke and a ray of sunlight shone down upon the pair of Huntresses, the warmth bringing them some small comfort from their aches and pains. "After all, it's how I won you over isn't it?" Unbeknownst to her Weiss would be blushing furiously at the simple truth in her words. "I-Idiot! I won you over with my phenomenal abilities as a solid partner!" The two of them would share a happy but strained laugh as the tension between them finally seemed to diffuse, Beacon Academy may have sustained some damage due to the ferocity of the battles inside and out. And sure the day may come that their newest transfer may finally cross a line that even Ozpin can't save him from, but on that day in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by a small ray of sunshine bloomed a single solitary white rose.

 ** _So there you go, a small taste of White Rose goodness before I go back to being a normal college student just in time to deal with midterms. On that note, I gotta get moving folks!_**

 ** _Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**


End file.
